Becoming Visible
by Losing Midnight
Summary: After PP- Tucker Foley's life couldn't get any worse. Popularity had skyrocketed for Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, and he was left in the dust. He got bullied more than ever. His parents were getting divorced. The last straw? A fight between Danny Phantom and Vortex caused him to lose what matters most. Tucker travels to Jump City for a fresh start at a normal life. Tucker-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't mind me; I'm just trying something different. **

Tucker

"Listen man, I really want to take Sam to the movies as a date, y'know? It's been really busy lately and I want to spend some time alone with her. Do you think we can do a group thing another day?" I was beginning to hate the pleading look in Danny's ice blue eyes.

Ever since Danny Phantom was revealed as nerdy little _Danny Fenton_, everything changed. I watched on as I became a third wheel for my whole entire life. My best friend was always the big hero, but now everyone knew. The papers screamed his achievements like Danny Phantom was the only news in the world. Everywhere I went, it was _Danny Danny Danny, _and I was left in the dust.

And before you say I'm jealous, let me tell you something. Danny is my _best _friend. I'm not going to be hateful because he's the golden boy and I was kicked off sidekick duty.

The painful lump of nostalgia lodged in my throat was just really choking me.

I missed going to the Nasty Burger as a trio and having burger eating contests. I missed calling Danny and Sam lovebirds when no one else was. (Seriously, who was high enough to make Amethyst Ocean a couple name?) Hell, I even missed staying up till 3 am chasing down Skulker and the Box Ghost with the trusty thermos. But that era is gone.

Casper high went from a school to a worshiping ground where Danny and Sam traipsed the halls without a care. The teachers were now sympathetic to every single problem Danny has, even going so far as to not give him homework to make sure he 'fulfills his life-risking duty to the world without logarithms to worry about' (Lancer's words, not mine). It seems that everyone forgot that he had more than one person working with him, namely _me. _Valerie had decided to help Danny now, and Sam stuck by his side.

But don't even get me started on the golden couple.

As they were crowned the king and queen of school, they kicked me to the sidelines to watch as they got a set of leeches- I mean friends- who thought the ground they walked on was holy. Paulina and Sam could be seen walking the halls together, something that would have made Sam sicker than wearing a pink _anything_ to school. But hey, like I said, _change._ The only good thing was that school was out for summer and I had a better chance of hanging out with my 2 best friends in the world.

So as I stared into Danny's eyes, I gave the same response I had been giving for a while. "It's fine dude, do what you need to do." Swallowing the bundle of procured emotions, I waved to Danny and Sam and began walking home.

Fumbling with my key, I opened the door to the cacophonous melody of my screaming parents.

"You were supposed to bring the car to the wash today! It's filthy!"

"I already told you I would do it! We don't have enough money to be spending when we could do it ourselves!"

"Do it ourselves? You said you would do it yourself 3 months ago! It's time for someone responsible to do ii!"

"So now you're calling me irresponsible?!"

Sighing, I trudged upstairs. Their constant bickering was so annoying. They were going to get divorced soon. I could just feel it. It was all a matter of time.

_Ugh, _I thought. _I sound like Clockwork._

I dropped my backpack on the ground and glanced at the clock. 5:27 on a Thursday night in the summer, and I was alone as usual. I grabbed my laptop and switched it on. It was the only thing I had left of my mayoral days.

See, after the world was saved and everything calmed down, the town council decided having a 16-year old as mayor of their city was 'ridiculous'. Even though I was improving the place, the bastards kicked me out 2 months after I was elected. Now all I had was a Dell with the Amity insignia.

Surfing the web wasn't going to give me any satisfaction today. After a while I just closed up the device and laid on my bed, listening to my music. I shut my eyes and breathed out slowly.

_So this is what it means to be forever alone, _I thought sardonically.

I stopped my musings with a knock at the door. A shadow fell in my dim room as my mother walked in.

My mom was really pretty, with mocha skin and teal eyes. She was short, and when I was younger I used to say that she should give her secrets to Peter pan on 'never growing up.' She smiled a bit as I sat up.

"What's up mom?" I asked, yawning a bit.

"It's time for dinner Tuck." She walked over and took a seat on my bed. I nodded and moved to stand, when she said, "Are you okay Tucker?" I halted and looked at her.

"I'm fine mom, why?"

"Well, your friends haven't come over in a while, you usually hang out with them a lot. Did something happen?" I could tell she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"We're just busy a lot Mom." I answered with partial truth.

"You sure that's it? I mean, you didn't even come down for a snack today!" My stomach rumbled, emphasizing her point. I quirked a smile as she giggled slightly.

"Just a little distracted. Where's Dad?" At that, all traces of mirth disappeared in an instant. I wish I

never brought it up, but the house seemed too quiet.

"He went to a hotel for the night, probably the rest of the summer with the way things are going." She reluctantly murmured, which was unlike her.

"What happened?" I said worriedly, but I already knew. _Please don't say It God Please don't make her say it-_

"Things aren't working out hun, we're filing for a divorce." And with that, the rest of my world shattered.

"It's the techno geek guys!" Dash's nasally voice spoke as I hurried down the street in the rain. Since Mom and Dad had started the divorce process, I stayed with my mom for the duration of the summer, and Dad had moved to Jump City (with most of my stuff) a few weeks back. Summer was dwindling, and the light and heat were leaving along with my time and patience with the place. I was happy to get a new start, but I hadn't even seen Danny or Sam to tell them.

_Flashback: 2 months ago_

_The gleaming blue car was pulled up in the driveway, I vaguely remembered Mom saying that he finally got the wash done. I struggled to bring my heavy stuff out of the house._

"_Let me give you a hand with that son." Dad's muscular arms picked up the boxes with ease, settling them in the back of the cobalt Camaro. In my peripherals I saw my mom rolling her eyes._

"_Just think about it Tuck, soon it'll be me, you, and the California sun. It's going to be a blast!" His heavy hand slapped me in the back, and I nearly fell onto my comic collection. My dad was 6'4 and muscular, something that I could only aspire to be. Puberty sucked sometimes._

"_You might even be able to see those Teen Titans that you love so much!" That was true. I had so many comics on the Titans and I even had a poster from the Wisconsin Comic-con years ago. Danny had a matching one in his room._

Danny…_I still hadn't seen him since the movies. He hadn't been answering my texts, and I wasn't going to sit on my butt all summer wondering where he was._

"_Alright Dad," I answered coolly, gathering the rest of my things I wouldn't need for the rest of break and shoving them in the trunk._

"_Okay, so on the lasts day of summer I'm going to come back to get you. This year will be great!" He gave me another slap on the back and got into his car. Waving, he pulled out of the driveway._

_As I came back into the house, Mom asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? You can stay here with me." She gave me a hopeful smile. I grinned slightly and shook my head._

"_I want to try something new." I had finally told my mom about what happened with Danny and Sam in a watered down form. "Let's see how this year goes. I still have holiday breaks with you and next summer. I can decide permanently by then, right?"_

_Mom nodded. Tears glistening in her eyes. Feeling like absolute crap, I hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry mom, it's not you I promise, I just want to leave Amity for a while."_

_She nodded into my shoulder and pushed herself off me, wiping her eyes. "I know." She attempted a smile, but grimaced and dropped it. "Let's go inside." If there was anything I'd miss in Amity, it would be my mother._

"Let's pummel 'em!" Kwan shouted. The thing with having a fellow nerd bumped up to uber popular status was that you had to face enough jocks for both of them. Danny's new "friends" just did it without him watching.

Noticing the slowly gathering bullies, I began to quicken my pace, trying to get to the grocery store. I told my mom that I would get her what she needed, since it was getting a little late and I felt bad for leaving her, but I _had _to. And this was partially why.

Dash and Kwan started to run, and I held the bag of groceries as tight as I could as I raced down the street. The rain whipped my face and I could hear rumbling clouds in the distance, but I didn't falter as I glanced behind me to see a pack of wolves in letterman jackets sprinting after me with all their might.

In that one glance, I had missed my street corner, and I knew I couldn't turn back. Looking forward, I ran as fast as I could towards the park. Dash and Kwan were the only ones chasing me, since the rest had fallen behind.

I went under a tree and wiped my face. The rain was pouring hard now, unnaturally so. It was impossible to see past my fingers, and my clothes were drenched. I couldn't help but think it was a ghost doing this. Maybe it was Vortex? Thunder shook my thoughts. Great.

"Vortex! Where are you?" I could hear the thunderous voice of Danny from a mile away. I squinted, and could see his silhouette in the downpour. I needed to get out of here, _fast._

"Took you long enough Phantom. I was hoping you would arrive sooner." Just as I suspected, Vortex materialized in the rain, looking smug. His red eyes scanned the area, and I felt a chill as the crimson orbs found my gaze.

"Interesting," he intoned. The rain eased up a little, but not much. I could finally see faces. Danny seemed confused.

"What's interesting?" He shouted in the wind and rain.

Vortex shook his head, a malicious grin on his face. "Nothing. Now, shall we?" And with that, He shot a beam at Danny's face, causing him to tumble through the air and crash into a bench. The rain became even worse than before, and I could barely see. The thunder sounded even louder.

I went into a fetal position behind this tree, shivering and knowing my mom was going to kill me when I got home. Dash and Kwan must have gone home by now, if they had any sense. But I was stuck in this stupid rainstorm until it was over. I didn't even have a coat with me, and the frigid cold had seeped through my skin, leaving me almost paralyzed. I knew if I didn't get out of this soon I would die.

I shakily unfurled myself from my position and peered around the tree to see Danny getting his butt handed to him. The rain must've blinded him also, because he was throwing punches at the air, or at least what looked like it. Vortex's laugh came out of nowhere, a loud booming sound that harmonized with the drenching rain.

"Is this the best that you can do? You clearly have not improved halfa."

Danny seemed to find him now, and shot a huge ectoblast at the weather ghost. Vortex, not expecting the flying energy, did not evade and was hit into a nearby tree. The fight was now too close for comfort, but I was too cold to move. I prayed for the rain to let up.

_I could really use some ghost powers right now_.

Vortex got up, clearly not amused. "Never took you to be a tree-hugger vortex," came Danny's taunt. If I could, I would have rolled my eyes in exasperation. Just get out the thermos idiot!

Vortex chuckled, a menacing sound that made Danny stop his banter.

"You think you will win, ghost child. Perhaps it is my turn to humble you. I am about to make your life… enhancing." With that, the thunder grew louder, and I couldn't mask my screams as the tree and the area around me were struck by endless lightning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't expect such positive feedback! Thanks! **

**I post once a week, but this is early because I'm waaay too busy this weekend. **

**HellboundShadow-**I've never seen a whole lot of Tucker Centric...so I decided to make one of my own. Glad you like it so far :) And I hope I surprised you this chapter.

**DemigodPhantom- **Danny and Sam are always good, I decided to mix it up a bit. Hope you like it =)

Chapter 2

Darkness. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't _move. I couldn't breathe._ I could barely think. I knew that my nerves should feel pain, but they were deadened. I couldn't sense a thing. I felt completely different, and it wasn't a good feeling. It was like an out-of-body experience to the max.

More quiet. I couldn't move or hear, and I thought I was going to go crazy. I must have spent hours in that comatose position, doing absolutely nothing. Frustration welled up in me.

In these situations, you finally realize the meaning of silence. It's so freakin' loud that I wish to never experience it again. I will never understand why silence is connoted as peace.

I felt racing panic as I struggled to move, but my limbs would not function. My palms prickled with sweat. I couldn't even hyperventilate. If I could actually move, I'd probably be having a seizure.

The silence was finally ended with a gasp. I breathed in!

I set my focus to work on where I was and how to get out. I soon realized that it wasn't that I couldn't move, but something was pressing down on me. And whatever it was felt heavy as hell. I couldn't call for help, and I didn't think anyone would be around a dark place like this.

_Thanks Gravity._

Hot frustration ran through me. How in the world was I supposed to get up? How could I get out of whatever prison I was in? If I was Danny, I could have been able to lift whatever the hell this was, or just faze through it.

The answer came to me by a sweeping cold across my body, making me shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself and breathed out cold air, despite the fact it was a warm summers' day. The darkness was now gone, replaced by an aerial view of a fallen tree on a sunny day. But how in the world did I get high enough to-

I fell to the group with a thud. Rubbing my bruised butt, I wondered how the hell I was in the airborne anyway. All around me, children were playing and adults were watching over them like mother hens. The tree was avoided, and no one seemed to see me. I did a quick glance over of myself. I was wearing the same yellow shirt and green hat that I was wearing before, except they were tattered beyond repair. I felt my head, but I couldn't find my beret.

The other strange thing was that I didn't have my glasses, but I could see perfectly fine. I had perfect vision.

Confused, I decided to just walk home. _How did I make it to the park?_

As I trekked home, I noticed something strange. People seemed to subconsciously part way for me. The street was partly crowded, but no one bumped into me. It was like I wasn't there.

I finally reached my house, and came into chaos. My dad and mom were there, with my dad hugging her on the couch. There were tearstains on her face and on his shirt. I immediately ran over, thinking of the worst possible situations.

"Mom? Dad?" Dad didn't react, but Mom flinched sharply, causing Dad to look down at her with a questioning gaze.

"What is it?"

My mom was shaking slightly. "I heard him, Jerome. I _heard his voice!"_ Dad sighed, shaking his head.

"The police have looked everywhere, and the rainstorm from that ghost was the last time he was seen. Sharon, he might be…"

"What, Jerome? What!" Mom was angry now. And I couldn't help but think…

"You know what I'm going to say!" that the person..

"Why don't you just say it then?" they were talking about…

"Tucker is probably DEAD!" was me.

I fell to the ground, sobbing. That's why no one could see me. But I couldn't be dead. Dead people were

cold and not moving and unresponsive to the world. I could see everything, feel everything. How could I be dead yet feel alive? Unless…

"No," I whispered. "No no no no _no." _It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I was supposed to go to Jump City and get a new start. I was supposed to get a girlfriend, make some new friends. Hell, I could have even made up with Danny and Sam. I couldn't be a _ghost._

Without thinking, I rushed up and grabbed my mom, desperate to touch her. My hand just went through her. _Nononononononono._

She gasped. "Did you feel that?" Dad shook his head, exasperated. "That cold brush of air! What if it's a ghost?" Dad looked frustrated.

"There's no ghost. Now, let's head to the police station. Maybe they have some more news. After all, it's been 48 hours since we stopped by." Mom tiredly nodded her head and they left the house. I couldn't believe what was happening.

_I'm a ghost. I'm dead._

At least Danny had half his life. I was completely gone.

"Time out."

I whirled around to see Clockwork, Danny's mentor and ghost of time. I all but rushed to him.

"What is going on?" I shouted. "How am I a ghost?" I grabbed his shoulders, shaking them slightly. Clockwork had to pry my arms off.

"Tucker, you aren't a ghost." He said slowly, cautiously, as if afraid of my reaction.

I shook my head in confusion. "Then what is happening? I woke up underneath a tree, my parents haven't seen me for two days, and no one can see me at all!" Clockwork nodded.

"You don't remember what happened, do you?" I shook my head again. Clockwork looked troubled. "That is certainly not good."

"What happened?" I asked? I needed some answers. Clockwork sighed.

"I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself. But maybe this will jog your memory. "He held up a sorry looking plastic 'Thank You!' bag that was tattered and about to fall apart. Inside was a broken can of peas and a completely crushed bag of chips, along with an empty battered carton of milk and an innocent looking candy wrapper.

I looked at the bag with befuddlement until it came to me:

_The jocks…_

_Being chased to the park…._

_The rain…._

_Danny…_

_Vortex…_

_The fight…._

_Thunder._

I looked up to Clockwork with horror etching my face.

"It's been 2 days since the park incident." He said quietly.

"What am I?" I whispered. Clockwork sat on the couch, and I stumbled to sit next to him.

"You obviously know you are not a part of the living anymore."

The information wasn't outstanding, but hearing it out loud startled me. I was legally supposed to be dead. The thunder seared my flesh and cooked my bones. It should've turned me into a fried crispy version of myself. It was shocking I still had a body. But still, I was dead. No pulse, no nothing. I couldn't eat meat anymore! I probably couldn't even use technology. It was the end of the _world. _Something itched at me though.

"Wait, if I'm dead, how am I breathing?"

Clockwork nodded solemnly. "You just died, and your form might think it's suitable to breathe automatically at intervals. It's pretty much a reflex now."

I slowly nodded, and hid my face in my lap. It made sense now. I was a ghost, a full one, unlike Danny.

Danny always got everything. He was frickin' Hannah Montana and Superman mixed together for the first two years of high school. The best of both worlds. Human by day, ghost hero by night. He had a girl who was completely crazy for him, a sister who supported him, and a whole community who waited on him hand and foot.

SO maybe I was lying, I am a tiny bit jealous. But who wouldn't be. Danny had everything.

Clockwork was still talking, so I tuned in to the last part of his speech."…not a ghost, but close."

"What?" Clockwork sighed.

"You are not a ghost. Quite different, actually." Panic raced through me for the second time that day.

"If I'm not a ghost then _what am I?_" I said, panicked. I was hyperventilating (even though I didn't need it) and I felt like passing out.

"You are a spirit Tucker Foley." And with that, my mind short circuited. A _spirit? What the hell was a spirit anyway? _You can have school spirit, some alcohol is called spirits, spirit is a synonym for character, but what is a spirit? It took a while for me to function.

"Spirits are the same things as ghosts, right?" I asked demurely. I really needed to sleep on this. Did I even need sleep anymore?

Clockwork looked a bit impatient for a ghost of time. "No. Spirits are much different than ghosts. A lot of common 'ghost run-ins' are spirits. Spirits are not as negatively thought of as ghosts are, nor do they have an obsession. Spirits are merely beings that can travel in between worlds but do not have a set purpose."

That made no sense. "If they don't have a purpose, why aren't they in the afterlife?"

"Spirits, unlike ghosts, have more a mental connection to earth, while ghosts have a more physical connection to the living. There are some exceptions, like when a ghost has purely negative feelings an cannot pass on to the afterlife unless they are resolved, or a spirit who has a physical and mental bond to a person. A spirit can become a ghost, but a ghost cannot become a spirit."

This was so much information to handle. "Why?"

"Because," Clockwork started, "A spirit does not have a purpose or obsession. They can gain one with enough pressure, may it be positive or negative, but a ghost has a permanent eternal obsession. Do you understand?"

I nodded my assent. Clockwork stood.

"I am glad I could help. Do you have any questions?"

I vigorously answered. "No one can see me, and how do I tell my parents I'm dead?! I'm supposed to be moving to Jump with my dad in three days! Also, I phased out of a tree! What abilities do spirits have?"

Clockwork smiled at this. "Spirits, as I said, have more of a mental connection to the living. They have a lot more mental powers than ghosts. However, most spirits have one elemental ability. This is usually based on how they died. Only you can decide when to tell your parents. As for phasing, try to picture yourself before you died. That should help. However, like Danny, your form changes. Spirits gain a new form once they die, along with how they looked when they died. Try to make yourself visible. And here, take these." He tossed me a bag of clothes.

"How did-"

"Time ghost. Your clothes are damaged, anyways."

I nodded, and ventured to my room. Once inside, I focused on how I looked before I died. I saw my dark skin, glasses and clothes. I felt the sweeping coldness across my body, and put on the clothes in

clockwork's bag. It was time to look in the mirror.

"Clockwork! Why the hell do I look like this?!" My voice had jumped down an octave. I grabbed my throat in alarm.

Puberty seemed to hit me overnight. I looked completely different. I was tall, at least a foot taller than before, and I glowed white. My eyes were glowing softly. And don't get me started on my clothes. What was supposed to be a baggy yellow turtleneck was a form fitting blue v neck, and instead of green pants I was wearing black jeans. Along with the new ensemble I gained combat boots. The worst part was that there was no red beret to complete the look, but a black beanie. I still made it work though.

_2 points for 'Too Fine Foley.'_

Clockwork materialized behind me. "Well, it seems that your form was altered. That's strange. I've never heard of such an occurrence. The glowing is normal, however. I guess Spirits have puberty also. It's a good thing I got looser clothes."

I couldn't speak.

"I should be going now. Here." He gave me a Black hoodie. He must have seen my confused look because he added, "It's an enchanted hoodie that hides your face. You'll need it later."

Along with the hoodie he put a ring on my finger. It was covered in inscriptions I couldn't read. "This can lead you into the Spirit world, but only when you're ready. You will know."

I was doing nothing today but nodding.

"Goodbye Tucker. We shall meet again shortly. Be safe. By the way, to turn off your glowing, imagine shutting off a light inside yourself. You'll get it." And with that, he disappeared with the sound of the grandfather clock dinging 5 times. 5 p.m already? A key began turning in the lock.

Oh, crap.

I ducked into my room and focused on not glowing. I decided the best thing would be to pretend everything was normal, go to Jump with Dad, and put Amity aside for a while. My parents didn't need to know. _For now._

Looking into the mirror and seeing I looked somewhat normal, I steeled myself and walked downstairs.

"TUCKER?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you guys are spoiling me.**

**I got alerts and faves galore, along with 6 reviews! It's only been a couple days! Honestly, I never really update this soon but all your kind words motivated me so much! ****You guys don't know how happy I am. Thank you so much.**

**GhostPikachu-Thank you. I really appreciate that =)**

**Jetafray Angel- Okay, not even going to lie, when I saw your review I flipped out because I falalala loooove your stories. (Failings and Fearlings-amazing! And your Robin/Danny one-shot was so cute!) Thanks so much! I love the TT/DP crossover section and I'm glad I can contribute something new.**

**EllaDeWriter- More 'Oh crap' moments to come.**

**GibbyM- okay! Enjoy =)**

**Gracias to DemigodPhantom, GhostPikachu, Horntastic, Ishmu The Crazy, explorer girl in training, Jetafray Angel, Some Weird Chick, fluteprincess95, supersta126, and trixangel103 for following, and favoriting! **

After explaining myself (aka Making up a believable story) my parents calmed down and told the police I was safe. My mom hugged me and would not let go for several minutes on end, and I realized just how worried I made her. I told my parents that I had gotten lost in the rainstorm (everyone knew it was a ghost now, and Danny Phantom was on Vortex Watch) and passed out, which they strangely believed. I didn't tell them about the thunder, or how I was now dead. That was going to come later. Hopefully.

"Tucker, when were you ever so tall? Why aren't you wearing your glasses? And why is your voice so deep?" mom asked confusedly. I grimaced, and froze in place.

"Um…Puberty?" I inquired, looking sheepish. She nodded slowly, and I blew out my relief.

"Alright. Come here, we need to talk about something important." My heart stopped again, if it could I guess. I swiveled and sat down in the easy chair. Mom and Dad sat across from me. It was strange, but I thought I saw their hands clasped together.

"This…incident, has led us to realize maybe we rushed into divorce too quickly, out of anger and spite. So, we decided to hold off on finalizing the divorce and the papers to give it another try." Mom's mouth hadn't stopped moving, but I tuned her out.

_Not moving? _My life (or unlife) was in shambles. I'm dead, I have to figure out how to work that out with my parents, and my family is united but divided. What the hell is going on?

"…need a new start, so all of us will move." Dad had finished Mom's speech, and I shook my head to focus._ Why do I keep zoning out? _

"Huh?"

Mom tsked."We are all moving to Jump City, Tucker. We don't want another ghost incident to happen that could get you hurt, and you two are already packed in Jump. I'll stay back to sell the house, but I'll come up when I'm finished. We'll work this out honey."

"You can use this time to say goodbye to your friends son." Dad added. To avoid disappointing him in saying I basically had no friends, I agreed. Mom shot him a look.

"Do you mind if I take a walk?" I asked. This was unusual of me, and my parents gave each other a startled look. I hated physical activity, I never wanted to go outside because I had my precious technology, but now I needed some air.

"Uh, sure Tuck. Take your phone with you, bring a jacket-and stay away from the ghosts!" Mom said.

"Sure sure mom."

I went upstairs, grabbed my music, my PDA, and the hoodie. It looked comfortable. Briskly walking downstairs, I waved to my parents before taking off on a walk.

I donned the Hoodie and began to lightly jog. Surprisingly, it came easy to me, and I could feel my lungs expanding with air. Even though I didn't need it anymore, it was comforting.

Sam would literally die seeing me now. It took her ages to get me to run for the Fitness test, and no I was doing it for nothing. She probably would eat meat the day she saw me exercise for leisure.

_But then again, I never see her. _

Before I made myself angry, I moved to a different problem. My head couldn't grasp with the feeling that I was dead. Finished. Nada. No more. There was no life in me, literally. Danny always struggled with his mortality, and keeping himself human, but I had nothing to struggle with. I was 100% deceased.

The world must have been playing with me. It all felt like an unfunny joke. One moment I was getting groceries and now I'm dead, my parents get back together, and I still had not seen my 2 best friends, even though I was moving in 2 days.

I stopped my jogging by falling over a bench. I was in the park. The Park. But this was 4 miles away from my house. I left the house only fifteen minutes ago.

_What the Hell? Did I get here this fast before?_

Was I getting super stamina? Despite the situation, I grinned. I could be like the superheroes now!

I strolled around the deserted park, and noticed the lack of tree. It was in the process of being cut up, from what I could see, and loggers were hauling pieces away. I shuddered as I remembered what happened there less than a week ago.

I suddenly felt a buzz on my skull, as if electricity was massaging my scalp. I reached up to pat my head, but nothing was there.

"Hey, you over there! " I stopped my wonderment to see Danny Phantom floating in front of me. I stared blankly, thinking he was talking to someone else.

"I'm talking to you, idiot." That made me a bit irritated.

"What did I do to you? I'm just sitting here."

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say. Now, please get off this bench and back to the Ghost Zone so I can have some time with my girlfriend and my friends. Do I have to say _please_?"

The word 'friends' was a punch in the gut. I stood and bunched my fists. "I'm not from the ghost zone, so could you do me a favor and leave me alone? No one asked for you to be here." I began feeling a fire blazing in my stomach, and Danny's eyes turned from annoyance to challenging.

"Are you getting upset? Does the wittle ghost need an ecto-tissue?" He laughed at his own joke. The fire inside me was an inferno now. Without thinking, I held my palms out, and the freaky happened.

It was stranger that Danny and Dash being shrunk together, or finding out Paulina watched the Superbowl and _understood it_, and even stranger than seeing Mr. Lancer, and Danny in dresses. (different days, but still.)

Out of my outstretched palms came electricity.

Not the little shock you get when you rub your toes on the floor, or the shock you get when you touch a doorknob, but the shock that makes your fair go straight up and makes you go into a coma. The yellow stuff you see in the sky in a condensed form. It was epic.

It struck Danny straight in the chest. He flew back and tumbled into the grass, skipping across the chalk inscribed sidewalk. My epicness was backfiring. "Oh my gosh I'm sor-"

"Well, you guys are learning new things, aren't you? Alright, let's dance." With that, he sent five ectoblasts at me in rapid succession. I managed to dodge 3, but one struck me in the back and the other in the shoulder. It burned like cold fire. I gripped my shoulder in agony.

"I don't want to fight you Dammit!" I growled. He might have ignored me or not heard me, because he just smirked at my pain.

"Can't take the heat? Then stay out of Amity." He flew forward with 2 hands filled with ecto energy. I jumped back and he pressed forward, punching me in the stomach and kicking me. I flew to the ground with a thud.

"Wow, you must be new. Why do you cover your face anyway? Fashion statement?" Danny taunted.

That. Was. It.

The fire in my stomach has spread through my entire body, and even my clothes were glowing white. With a yell, I _flew into the air_, grabbed Danny and clipped him with my foot, sending him rocketing to the ground, slamming into the slide. Before he or I had a chance to blink, I was there, holding him up with one hand and I fist bunched and ready.

"I do not want to fight you Danny." I said slowly. "I'm leaving now."

I backtracked and kept an eye on him, then turned my back to go home.

Big Mistake.

When my back was turned, Danny fired an ectobeam at my back lasting several seconds. I fell to the ground face first on the gravel. The burn was unimaginable. I thought my insides were cooking. It burned away my hoodie in seconds, and I wondered what would happen when he saw the person he was burning was _me. _

The blast continued for what seemed like forever, and I thought I would never get up. It took everything out of me. I lay on the ground, motionless.

"Never turn your back on an opponent dude."

From what I could see in my peripherals, he whipped out a thermos, and I thought I would be confined in that thing forever. However, when he tried to suck me in, my body wouldn't move. Nothing.

He banged his fist against the thermos. "Give me a break, not now! Why do you choose not to work right now!"

Even though I was burnt and crispy, I felt a cool spot in my soul. It spread, from the confines of my heart to the tips of my fingertips. I didn't feel my skin blazing; I felt chilly, as if someone put on the AC and opened the windows. I puffed out cold air, and shakily stood. As the smoke cleared, I saw Danny's face go from smugness to complete shock. The thermos clattered on the ground.

"Never underestimate an opponent dude."

And with that, I let loose.

I pooled my anger, and electricity balled up in my fist. I smirked, and grabbed Danny in the air, before dropping him. I proceeded to knee him in the face, then let him fall to the floor.

Smirking, I looked upon my opponent, and soon my smirk faded. Remorse built up in my stomach. I thought I would throw up.

Danny was covered in bruises and cuts, and his face was bleeding and puffy. Somehow he had gained a black eye that stuck out like a sore thumb, and his jumpsuit was torn. The rings I knew too well arced up and down his body, leaving a passed out raven haired 17 year old boy.

_Look what's happened to my best friend. _

Terror crept up my spine. At least Danny didn't know, but I knew the whole time.

_And I did it to him. _

I remember all the days we would tell him to go home at school because he had been beaten up so badly he could barely move. Sam and I would push have to push the guy to even eat breakfast in the morning, forget about homework. It got so bad once that Mr. Lancer sent him to the nurse then the principal's office because he thought Danny's parents were at fault. But it was never them.

Now I was the cause.

With a heavy heart, I concentrated on trying to fly. After five minutes of attempts and fails, my feet shakily left the ground and I tried to guide myself to the Fentons.

Remind me to never be that _stupid _again.

The ghost shield was up, and I didn't know if I would be able to pass through. It turns out that spirits can go through ghost shields, and I spent ten minutes thinking about it for no reason.

I crashed into the Fenton works sign twice, then got to Danny's window, which turned out to be locked. It took me another 20 minutes to phase through the wall, which left me with a huge headache and sore arms. Danny is not light, at _all. _

"Ugh, there you go Danny." I flopped him on his bed, and turned to leave, when I caught sight of the mirror. My breath was taken away.

Instead of being shirtless and charred, I was wearing a midnight blue and black shirt like the outfit clockwork gave me. _That makes actual sense. _He wouldn't give me a new outfit for no reason. The suit was elastic, and had a midnight blue 'A' in the center, with matching gloves and boots. My skin also seemed 2 shades lighter. The beanie given to me was a mask over my two eyes, and my eyes glowed along with the rest of me. My eyes now glowed a pure bright blue like Danny's regular eyes.

"Sweet," I whispered. I guessed that this was the form Clockwork was talking about.

Danny groaned, and I quickly jumped out of the window, then stabilized myself at the last moment as I was about to hit the ground.

_I have got to work on that. _

With one last look towards Fenton Works, I went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Feedback is…wow.**

**Thank you all so much! It honestly makes my day when I see a review notification in my email. I literally start squealing by my computer. Special thanks to Rainshadow999, MurkyDespair, and sour sweet gone! **

**Jetafray Angel- I can't wait for your next update, and yeah, I understand writers block waaay too well. Yeah, so Tucker is a bit emotional...more like a lot emotional XD. I dunno, I just really wanted everyone to see Tucker in a new light. And don't worry, I have so many ideas for Tucker meeting the Titans, I'm really excited. **

**Beaver678- next chapter is right now. Thank you so much, but I think this story is pulling itself off...if that makes any sense.**

**Kat(guest)-so, when I first read your review, I wasn't sure whether to say thank you, or lock my windows and the door. So, thanks a lot, I'm glad you think my stories epic, but Please Please Please don't throw me into a black hole! If you do, I won't be able to finish. I don't plan on putting this story on hiatus...It's sort of writing itself right now. **

**Supersta126-Yeah, most people put Tucker as a side character, which sorta bugs me. I mean, side characters are AWESOME! Look at Cookie from Ned's declassified, or Piper,Leo, and Hazel from Heroes of Olympus. Even Gale from the Hunger Games. I like writing about side characters because it's an extra challenge. They aren't as talked about in books/tv, so you have to make up parts of them, and writing about main characters is overrated. For example, look at how many stories there are about Danny and Robin being brothers. What if Sam was kidnapped from Azarath as a child, and her twin sister Raven finds her 12 years later? Or what if Victor Stone is a cousin of Tucker's and was invited to the Foley's family reunion, but doesn't know if he should go or not because he's Cyborg? I mean..the opportunities are **_**endless. **_

**I just got sidetracked...Anywho…A warning for this chapter.**

**-OC's who won't take any huge part in this crossover. **

**I don't own Flappy Birds or 2048. **

"Rise and shine bud; it's the big day!" I groaned as the sunlight hit my face, but surprisingly I was well rested. In fact, that was probably the best sleep that I had had in a while. Guilt still clouded my mind, and I wondered how I'd ever be able to look Danny in the eyes again. I can remember his limp, bruised form on the ground…

I stopped thinking about it, and looked into the expectant face of my dad. He was already set to go in his faded jeans and Wisconsin Badgers T-shirt. Seeing the shirt gave me a feeling of pre-onset homesickness. I may not like the people all that much, but Amity was still my home.

"Dad, it's only 8:30!" I whined, rubbing my eyes, more out of habit than anything else. It was strange how awake I was.

Dad smiled. "It's time to head to our new home Tuck; Just imagine, the Foley's taking over Jump City!" Dad laughed in his booming way. Not for the first time, I wished that I could grow to be like my dad.

I hopped out of bed and looked at the set of clothes laid out in the bathroom. The rest of my room was bare, and it looked so _wrong_. Amity had been horrible for me in the past few months, but going seemed so surreal, so foreign, and I wasn't sure if I liked that.

I put on a blue shirt and some black shorts I didn't even know I had. As I gazed in the mirror, I kept on thinking that the figure in front of me was not the Tucker I knew. Tucker wouldn't be caught _dead_ in black. He didn't wear blue either.

But along with the physical change was the mental change. I wasn't the Tucker Foley I was before. That Tucker was _alive. _That Tucker wasn't a spirit,

I came down to see my parents in a staring match. I didn't know over what, or why, but as soon as my foot touched the last step, they stopped. Mom looked at me and sighed. Her turquoise eyes quickly scanned me.

"Tuck, there's one last thing we need to do." I looked at Mom warily.

"What else? Everything is packed, right?" I looked from her to Dad, but Dad was staring out the window, an exasperated expression on his face. He turned towards me after a minute.

"We have some stuff we borrowed from neighbors and stuff, so we have to drop those off. Your mother thinks that we should wait to drop the stuff off at the Fenton's, but I told her that we can save money and gas if you and I just do it."

I swallowed and rubbed my neck. I knew exactly why Mom had said that. I looked up and smiled at my mom in what I hoped was a convincing way.

"It's fine Mom; we can drop the stuff off. You're probably busy with the house right now." Mom's eyes went wide. She put her hand on her mouth in alarm.

"I almost forgot the meeting with real estate! Okay, okay. You guys drop the stuff off, I'll stay." She seemed reluctant. I really wanted her to stop thinking of me as some weak individual.

"It'll be okay Mom; it always is." I smiled at her genuinely this time. She smiled back.

"Time to hit the road!" Dad said, clapping his hands together. He strolled out without a second glance. Mom rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

"That man…" she shook her head fondly. It made me happy to see them together. It didn't make sense to me though. How can two people who were so ready to be separated come back together just like that?

Mom grabbed my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes. "Tucker. I'll be coming up in tops, 2 weeks, with the rest of our things. We are going to start fresh in Jump City. It's going to be great, the three of us. You start at Jump High in a couple days." She picked up a box and handed it to me. "Any stuff I saw from the Fentons is in this box." I took the surprisingly light package. I've known Danny since I was three, and I thought it would be heavier.

It was balanced out by the twenty pounds of feelings settling in my stomach.

"Whatever happened between you and Danny …I think you should talk to him. You never know when you'll see anyone again. It's up to you." I nodded.

"Goodbye hun." She kissed my cheek and walked into the kitchen, probably to give me time to look at my childhood home one last time.

I saw the faded marker on the coffee table from the time Danny and went around with a black Sharpie and scribbled our superhero names all over the table. _Danny the Incredile, Tucker supreme. _Danny didn't know how to spell, and he messed up his name. I laughed at the faded mistake. It was sorta weird though; as kids we just talked about being superheroes, and Danny _is _one. I walked past the the scuff marks on the wood from when Danny and I used our Heely's around the living room and crashed into the fireplace. I saw the barely noticeable dent from where Sam pushed me into the wall and I got 3 stitches.

Trust me, I wasn't about to cry, there was just…dust in my eye.

I opened the door and walked out. The weather was warm, and I let the Amity summer sun wash over me. It was probably the last time it would.

Dad started up the car, and we were on the road to the Fentons. I knew Dad could probably make this drive with his eyes closed.

I didn't want to see Danny, but I had a feeling he would be the one to answer the door. If that happened, I would drop the most likely fragile box and run like my life ...or unlife...depended on it.

All too soon, the car stopped. So did my heart.

"We have to get on the highway in like, 15 minutes. I'll be reading the map." Dad had a gps, so I knew he was just doing it to give me space, which was really considerate of him.

Good thing I didn't need any.

"Alright." I hopped out of the car and walked up the steps to what was my second home. The Fenton Works sign was still as green as ever, the sign still big and boisterous. I tried to graft the image to my mind: the fading brick, the crack on the third step, even the small ghost doorknocker. I lifted my hand to the door, and nervousness flooded through me. I didn't know what to do.

Mom said to talk to him, but I couldn't look Danny in the eyes. I knew that. Yesterday night I realized that whatever I am is pretty dangerous, and Danny was seriously hurt. Danny would probably still be sleeping. It was only 10:00.

I lifted my hand again, but I didn't have to hit it, because the door swung open and Jazz came out. She had probably come back from Yale on summer break, and it was easy to tell she had been studying or reading, because she was still in her Pj's and had her reading glasses on. Danny and I used to steal those glasses all the time as kids.

Her eyes widened. "Tucker, what happened to you?" I looked down at myself, and realized that she was talking about my recent physical changes.

"Growth spurt while you were away." I hoped I looked believable. She still looked very skeptical.

"What are you doing here Tucker?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Danny is with Sam, but I can call him if you wan-"

"No!" I exclaimed. I felt like I was about to throw up. Jazz probably thought I was crazy. "I know Danny is probably still sleeping at Sam's or busy. I heard he was looking out for Vortex."

Jazz nodded, but looked drained. I could now see the dark circles under her eyes. "He looked like a zombie. I heard him talking to Sam about a new up and coming ghost."

My heart dropped into my stomach. "New ghost?"

Jazz nodded. "Yeah. He said he didn't know how he got home, but he remembered that the ghost wouldn't get into the thermos, and was pretty strong. Get this: the ghost is _electric._"

I swallowed. "Really. But wasn't Technus electric also?"

Jazz nodded matter-of-factly. "Yup, but this one can fly at crazy speeds, and has super powerful punches. The worse part is he can't get sucked up by a thermos. Danny checked later with the Box ghost, and he said it worked fine. So yeah, he's a real powerhouse." I was sure all the color drained from my face.

"Hey Tucker, are you okay?" I tried to look like my stomach wasn't about to revolt.

"I'm fine."

Jazz looked at me skeptically. "If you say so. I have to finish a book of Freud's theories, so I'll see you..."

"Wait!" Jazz looked a little exasperated, but expectant. "I just wanted to give you this." I handed the box to her, and she opened it slowly. Confusion dominated her features.

"Tucker, why are you giving me this?" Jazz looked worried and puzzled. I sighed. Time to bite the bullet.

"I'm moving, and Mom wanted to make sure we had given everything back." Shock adorned her features.

"You-you're _moving?_ Where? Why? How? When?" I tried to sort the mess of questions in my head. Jazz looked panicked and ruffled, and her eyes sparked with tears.

"I'm moving to Jump City. My parents want something new. By car. And today." Jazz gasped.

"Well, I'll call Danny and we can go to the Nasty Burger one last time-" I shook my head.

"It's okay; I don't think Danny wants to see me anyway." Jazz looked puzzled once again.

"What do you mean 'Danny doesn't want to see you?' You're his best friend." I chuckled mirthlessly.

"I _was _his best friend. I think that title goes to Dash now." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped, and did something unexpected.

She gave me a hug. Ironically, she smelled just like jasmine.

"You're my little brother too, y'know. Be safe Tucker." I felt warmth pool in my stomach, along with a huge dose of nostalgia. I was going to miss Jazz the most.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was tell Jazz everything that had happened, what had become of me and that I was the one who hurt Danny. The guilt was corroding me inside. I just wanted her to hug me like this and tell me it was alright. She had done the same thing with Danny. But I was scared. At least Danny was _alive_ I was a dead freak.

"Thanks Jazz." was all that came out of my mouth.

Jazz pulled away, and there were tears in her eyes.

"Whatever's going on between you and Danny, you might want to discuss it before you leave. It will have negative impacts on your psyche if you push it away." I shook my head.

"It's okay Jazz. I'll be fine." I didn't know if I was reassuring her or myself. She gave me another hug, and stepped back. She told me to wait, and then ran into the house. She came back with a grocery bag.

"If Mom and Dad were here, they would want me to give you at least one ghost weapon. And it was for your birthday, but here's a ticket to the meat expo in California. I was going to take you and Danny, but you can have both tickets. I guess you could go with your dad, or maybe you'll find a new friend in Jump City who wants to go with you. " My eyes went wide.

"You got me tickets!" Jazz laughed.

"Only you would be excited, Tuck." The grin I was wearing was about to split my face. Jazz gave me a stern look.

"You better visit. And call any of us whenever you want!" I chuckled, and said I would.

Turning away from that house, I felt a small amount of something I hadn't felt in a while: happiness.

I nearly skipped back to the car. Dad looked at me funny.

"What happened back there with Jazz? She kiss you?" I looked at Dad in disbelief. He looked completely serious.

"Ew! Gross! No!" Dad looked miffed.

"I always thought you and Jazz would get together." I put my hands over my ears.

"No!"

"You guys would have been cute together-"

"Where are you getting this?"

"I mean, you're both really smart and tech savvy-"

"I'm not listening!"

Dad laughed. "Fine, fine, I'll stop."

We drove for hours; stopping only for bathrooms and fast food (My dad was the original meat connoisseur) I sat in the passenger seat, listening to a mix of songs on my playlist. I played Flappy Birds and 2048. I counted 63 cars and tried to see shapes in the clouds.

I was so bored I finally fell asleep.

_I found myself in a room of colors and shapes. Everything was so fluid and graceful. It was so perfect. The sky was a perfect blue, the ocean a clear sea green. It was a world without pollution or violence. Animals I had never even seen before played on the grass, and 2 strange kids sat on the ground._

_They were arguing. The boy had obsidian hair and the most startling violet eyes I had ever seen. He wore a t-shirt and jeans that looked out of place in the heaven-like atmosphere. The girl was even weirder. She had blonde hair that reached her legs, and kaleidoscope eyes. Her arms were covered in runic tattoos._

"_He just found out he's a spirit! What are you planning on doing?" the boy shouted. The girl looked at him blankly._

"_Leader said that I needed to control all the spirits. To do that, I must be able to meet them, so their powers don't hurt others or themselves. I am simply doing what I'm supposed to. I think you should talk to him." The boy gaped._

"_Me? Why me? You're the one who wants to "control" him." He looked exasperated. The girl sighed._

"_Can you be a good brother and help me out Arian?" The girl was pleading. The boy sighed, running a hand through his hair._

"_Fine. But I'm gonna wait a little bit. He died literally a couple days ago." The girl nodded, resigned._

"_Okay. So you will confront him when he gets settled. I'm counting on you." The boy smiled, showing white teeth._

"_Don't worry about a thing Mai, I've got this."_

**I hate Tucker/Jazz as a couple, but Tucker/Jazz bro/sis relationship is cute, and I've never seen it before. But whatever. Normal is overrated. **

**I'm not sure if it's just America, but 2048 the game is really popular here. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so...exams...I hate exams. Taking college classes in high school kills all chances of a social life. **

**Then again, didn't really have one in the first place…. whatevs. **

**I repeat- No hiatus, just exams. I'll post as soon as I can. **

**Also, so has anyone heard about the 200+ girls kidnapped in Nigeria? If you haven't, I'm not surprised. There was news coverage on it for literally five seconds, and now it's like no one cares. **

**Seriously...I'm so pissed off about it. **

But onto the reviews.

Liberakicks-Jump City is in for a surprise =) but not a meta-human surprise.

SOMEONE-Thank you! And 2048 is waaay too addicting for life. Like, seriously.

GhostPikachu-Thanks so much! Hope you like this update.

SweetyKinz and Supersta126- okay, so um...it was important that Tucker _doesn't _see Danny before he leave because of my plotline, and it would short-circuit my brain, but if you want I can PM you.

Special Thanks to BamboozledChickadee, o realisticFantasy o!

I hope I surprise you with this chapter.

**Anyways, back to the story!**

**Last thing: the timelines are important. I'll bold them.**

Danny POV

**Five days after Tucker moved. **

Jazz wasn't talking to me.

I can usually tell when I've done something wrong, like the time I gave Sam a Humpty Dumpty CD instead of a Dumpty Humpty CD- or the time I lied on that hero-psych evaluation Jazz gave me, but now I was clueless.

That wasn't the only thing I was confused about. A new ghost, or _whatever it was_, had come to Amity, and promptly disappeared. The ghost wasn't getting sucked up by the thermos, looked extremely human, and was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The next day, I woke up in my bed, but couldn't remember how I got there. I called Sam for advice, and went to her house to strategize-and make out.

But hey, how can you blame me? I have the best, most beautiful girlfriend in the universe.

We decided to look for the ghost _and _Vortex with Valerie, because we thought they were connected. It seemed like more than a coincidence that a new ghost with weather powers would show up after such an intense Vortex attack. But with me being Danny Phantom, I had to balance it out with charity benefits and fundraisers. It was a very busy time.

It was five days later when I was getting ready to look for Vortex when Jazz knocked on my door, marched inside, and promptly slapped me.

I'm a half-ghost, with advanced flexibility, super speed, super strength, flight, and my own built in blasts, but _damn, _that hurt.

"Jazz!" I shouted. I knew my eyes were flashing green. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Jazz was facing the corner, breathing heavily. Her form was rigid and shaking. When she turned to face me, I was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks.

"What the hell is _my_ problem?! Look at you! Danny, wake up! You're too caught up in your shiny new friends to realize what's going on!" I looked at her, confused and angry.

"I'm awake. What are you going on about? And what do you mean 'shiny new friends'? I'm on the football team; I have new teammates I spend time with. I hang out with Sam all the time."

Jazz's face turned even more red.

"Ok, since you say you've stayed the same person, where's Tucker?"

I shook my head in confusion. "Isn't he busy being mayor?" I hadn't seen Tucker in a while, since that time we were going to catch a movie together. I felt a little bit bad that we hadn't talked as of late, but hey, with me being a hero and him running Amity, people get busy.

I was still mulling over my thoughts when Jazz pushed me.

"Hey!" I shouted, but I noticed her gritted teeth. I inched back slowly. not wanting to induce more wrath-

but then she exploded.

"Mayor? MAYOR!? Tucker hasn't been mayor since less than a month after you crushed that meteor. They kicked him off the council.,You've been neglecting Tucker for so long, and he's too much of a nice, loyal friend to talk to you about it! You don't even know what's going on in Tucker's life anymore!"

I glared. "What are you talking about? Tucker's one of my best friends. I know everything about him."

Jazz snorted. "That's rich, coming from you. Did you know that Tucker moved?"

I chuckled disbelievingly. "You want me to believe that my _best _friend moved out of Amity without me knowing beforehand? He would have told me first. If this is one of your psychoanalysis experiment things, it's not funny."

Tears streamed down Jazz's face. "Fine, don't believe me. Go to Tucker's house and see if he's really there. When you come back, you can tell me how good a friend you are." She walked out of the room and slammed the door loudly.

I rolled my eyes and lay back on my bed. If my sister seriously thought she could dupe me into believing that lie, she must have had another thing coming.

But something prickled at my mind: maybe it was the fact that I _hadn't _seen Tucker lately, and Jazz's face looked so convincing, even though I know she's an awful liar.

I didn't want to believe it, but I was gonna take her bait. I reached for my phone and texted Dash and Lina. They were already at Sam's house, so it was perfect. I could check the Foley's house on the way there. Then, once I realized they were still there, I would go to Sam's hang out with my friends, and laugh in Jazz's face. Then maybe I'd do something with Tucker later.

I walked after telling Mom and Dad where I was going. Everyone said hi to me or looked at me adoringly. It was great. The best part of everyone knowing was that I could change in the middle of the street, and people would laugh and cheer. I let the rings arc up and down my body, and I shot up into the sky, floating and checking my texts from my friends. My parents had given me a better, more reliable belt to use while I was in Phantom form, and I jammed my phone in there. Mom and Dad said I couldn't text and fly.

I knew the way to Tucker's house like the back of my hand, and I got there in a couple minutes.

Only to feel my stomach drop.

The 'For Sale' sign was a kick to the stomach. I couldn't believe it. Tucker was..._gone._

Even though I knew it was wrong, I fazed into the house. The whole place was empty, and I felt awful. This was my second home, the place I went to whenever I had problems with Sam that I couldn't deal with, whenever I wanted to play DOOM until midnight, everything.

I heard a sound in the kitchen and I immediately froze, going invisible.

Tucker's mom came out of the kitchen with a box of what looked like photos. As she walked, photos were falling and leaving a trail, reminding me of Hansel and Gretel. I picked up some of the photos that fell.

The first one was Tucker's fifth birthday, when he got his first piece of technology, a toy camera. I was beside him by the cake, since our birthdays were 1 week away from each other. We looked up at the camera with toothy, happy smiles, and I felt even worse.

Almost half the pictures were of me and Tucker.

Tucker's first day of school when we raced to the school bus, Tucker getting his first PDA, me and Rucker having a water balloon fight, the first picture of me, Tuck, and Sam when she first moved to Amity. I was overcome with nostalgia.

Tucker's mom was walking back, so I dropped the pictures and flew away. I didn't look back.

**1 month after Tucker left Amity **

"Mr. Foley, would you care to tell us why you are late?" I ignored the laughs of my classmates as I trudged to my desk. Mr. Tarbot looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"I'm sorry sir; I overslept." Mr. Tarbot tsked.

"Well Mr. Foley, it seems like you need a reminder. Jump High School starts at promptly 8:15 a.m. While we would all enjoy more sleep, it wouldn't be fair to the others if we create our own times to come to school, hm?" He turned back to the rest of the class and began to rant on homonyms.

Nothing had changed since I had gotten to Jump High a month ago. It was like a slightly more happy Casper High. Unlike the ghost drills we had at Amity, we had drills on what we should do in case a villain broke through the gym or we were locked in a closet my magic.

Yeah, weird. I know.

The teen titans came to our school once to talk about safety at a school assembly, and it was strange to see them in person. Cyborg looked more tech-y, Beastboy was shorter, Starfire more cute, and Raven darker. Robin looked annoyed and authoritative the whole time.

Here, the school bully, Dorin, decided that shoving people into lockers was a good idea. He was a bulkier Dash with much more intellect and charm with the teachers.

So, I know you're thinking, _You're a spirit Tucker; Why don't you just phase out of your locker? Or even shock the guy?_

See, once I had gotten here, I thought that I could rule the school and be the most popular with my newfound powers. It wasn't Danny who had the abilities, it was me, and I was ready to show them. Too bad it didn't work that way.

Flashback:

"_Get the Techno Geek guys!" Dorin called in the hallway. The goons growled at me, then followed their masters command, chasing me all around the school. The hallways were still fairly new to me, but I took no time to familiarize myself. I sprinted past lockers and water fountains. skid on my new boots, and ran the other way. _

_If it were Amity, my heart would have been bursting out of my chest, I would have tripped over a trash can, or had gotten caught. _

_Now, my body ran seamlessly, and quickly. I dodged obstacles nimbly and deftly, and ran into a closet. The place smelled like bleach and despair, and the mop in the corner emanated a horrible stench. The whole place screamed 'last stand'. _

_I wasn't afraid though. Let them come after me. _I was ready.

_I could hear the heavy footfalls of the gang chasing after me, and I rested my hand on the knob, ready to give him a nice surprise. _

"_I think the dweeb went in here!" Came the nasal voice of Dorin. I rolled my eyes and flexed my fingers. _

Three-Two-One

There was I quiet buzz as I saw Dorin touch the knob.

"_Ah! Crap!" _

Thud. 

_The guys around him were freaking out, and at that moment I felt so guilty. The moment of righteousness I thought I was feeling had twisted my stomach into knots. I didn't know what to do. _

Dorin was fine, he had just had a minor concussion from falling. The shock left no mark on his skin.

It did, however, leave a bigger mark on me. Dorin thought that I was in the closet, even though I had phased out just after the accident. He told everyone that I was a crazy psycho with a taser. (a _taser_, because tasers apparently work through doorknobs, he said. I swear, he's more stupid than Dash.) The people who had started tentative friendships with me severed them immediately, and I was ostracized from every club, lunch table, and group project. I was _miserable_.

Danny still had not called me, and neither had Sam. I texted once, the day after I left, and this is how the conversation went:

_Hey Danny _

_Yo Tuck! What's up?_

_Just hangin around the house, u? _

_About to go to a charity benefit with Sam and Val. Lina's taking me to some new mall later. _

_Cool! When are you going? _

_Right about now. I gtg, I'll talk to you after. Bye. _

And that was the last I heard of him.

Around the school, I was known as 'Freaky Foley' and no one hung out with me. I even missed being called 'Bad Luck Tuck.'My fantasy of becoming the most popular fizzled out in a second. I was at the same, if not worse, status than I'd had in Amity.

"Watch out everyone; the freak is here!" A cheerleader said mockingly. I kept walking, not checking to see who it was.

"I bet he's got his handy dandy taser in his backpack," a guy said teasingly.

"No, it's probably filled with all his weird tech stuff."

I kept my head down and proceeded to go to the library.

The one thing about no one wanting to talk/be seen with you is that you get your own table wherever you go. I pulled up a chair at one of the tables and grabbed a book from the nearest bookshelf. Surprisingly, it was about spirits.

I looked to the left and the right, but saw no one. Getting comfortable, I sat down and cracked it open.

**I am soo soo sorry. I feel like a jerk for doing this to Tucker, and looking into my future chapters, it's not getting any better anytime soon. **

**Thanks for reading! Love you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So… I didn't realize until **_**after **_**I posted the chapter that I put Danny in a really **_**awful **_**light. **

**Sorry not sorry. But I probably should have warned you about Danny bashing/Sam bashing. **

**It's not that I **_**don't **_**like them. I do, it's just that since Danny is the main character and Sam the love interest Tucker is always in the shadows. And I love Tuck too much for that to continue. **

**GhostPikachu-Nooo! Don't kill him! I have so much in store for him =) **

**Supersta126-Thanks! Not gonna tell you, don't wanna spoil it =) **

**GibbyM-Yeah, Danny is a pretty big jerk. And when you lose your best friend, you're destined to be sad. Trust me, I know. **

**Kat- Wow, your reviews continue to scare and amaze me. *looks at T rating* I could've gone farther, couldn't I? But yeah, Danny just gets slapped. I hate friends like that too. I used to have one, and that's basically where this story was born. **

**Slenderbrine-You'll find out all your questions soon enough. Thanks dude! Glad you like it so much. I actually haven't found any Tucker-centrics in the archive...I gotta go look! **

**When will Tucker meet the Titans? I dunno, you'll just have to find out ;) **

**Thanks to SIn- No Name (you guys have some exotic names, no joke)**

**Alright, hope you had a happy memorial day, Happy summer for all the peeps in the northern hemisphere. **

**Let me continue. **

Tucker POV

"Hey Tuck, can you get me some groceries from the store? Here's some extra money for snacks." I nodded, leaped off my bed and walked outside. Mom's confused glance was still engraved in my mind. I turned the corner.

I could tell both my mom and Dad were worried about me. I didn't have any new friends from school, I spent most of my time either outside or locked in my room, and I barely talked.

They could be blaming most of it on the fact that I'm in a new school and times are hard, but ever since I read that book in the library I've learned so much more about what I am now. There's been a lot to think about.

I thought about what I read in my head.

_Spirits are mainly positive, nomadic entities that roam earth and the Spirit world. Unlike Ghosts, spirits have no real purpose, but have permission to pass from both sides. Negative spirits become ghosts, and ghosts and spirits tend to clash. _

_In most instances, a new name is chosen for a new spirit by older spirits, and spirits can utilize only one element. In the most rare cases Spirits can utilize 2. Only a handful in history had this gift._

_No one knows who the first spirit is, but spirits have been around for centuries, about as long as ghosts. _

_It's impossible to- _I was mauled by a huge mass. I fell to the ground, and my head bumped hard against the curb with a thwack. I groaned.

"Cyborg! Watch where you're going! You can't hurt civilians!" barked one voice.

"He's not moving. Dude, what if you killed him?" came another.

"Excuse me, friend with no name, can you tell us if you are still alive?" a high voice chimed.

"Guys, he's breathing." someone drawled.

"Yo man, I'm really sorry. I just- we just finished kicking bad guy butt, and I was really looking forward to some super meat lovers pizza, y'know?"

At the word 'meat-lovers', I shot up.

"Super meat-lovers pizza?" I said excitedly, not registering their shocked faces. "How much meat?"

Cyborg haltingly replied. "Sausage, bacon, smoked bacon, pepperoni, ham, and-wait, how are you not unconscious?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. If it had been any other person, I would have been knocked out, probably in a coma, and needing extreme medical assistance.

But I'm not any other person.

"Uh, I have a really hard skull." I chuckled weakly.

Robin looked dubious. "Well, we should still get you checked out. You are likely to have a concussion."

I immediately declined. "That's okay! I probably don't have a concussion. I'm fine, see?" I shook all my limbs, which caused my wallet to fall. Cyborg picked it up.

"I mean, you look fine to m- ARE THESE TICKETS TO THE MEAT EXPO!?" I was shocked by his booming voice, and his mouth seemed to take up over half his face.

"Yeah," I said. "I got them from my friend a little while ago." Cyborg looked at me in shock.

"These tickets sold out 7 months ago! And the expos only happen once every 4 years! It's like-"

"A meat Olympics!" Cyborg and I chorused. The others looked at us weirdly.

"Okay," Sam said-wait, _Sam?_

I turned to see Sam's sister.

Or, it _looked _like Sam's sister. She had dark blue hair that went down to her waist, and a cool birthmark on her forehead. She wore a white robe and a white leotard with sleeves. Her eyes were a deep amethyst, like Sam's.

Raven. She looked much different from the pictures.

"This is joyous! Friend no-name is uninjured!" Chirped someone from above me. I looked up to see Starfire.

She was cuter in person.

Her hair was long and straight, and her eyes a really cool green. They looked almost like Danny's in phantom form. She was hovering and giving me a huge smile.

_Time to work on my Foley charm. _

"My name's Tucker. It's a pleasure to meet you Starfire." She looked shocked.

"How do you know my name?"

I smirked. "You guys are in the paper all the time. And you also came to my school. It's hard to forget someone like you." She blushed.

"Alright," Robin growled. I looked at him in annoyance. "Since you seem to be okay, we're just gonna escort you to your house-"

"Hell no!" howled Cyborg. "We're getting pizza!"

Robin shook his head. "We have to make sure the kid is okay."

"Kid?" I said in disbelief. "I'm probably your age!"

Robin ignored me. I was beginning to dislike this guy.

"How about this," Beastboy said, speaking up for the first time. "We all go to pizza, we make sure Tucker is okay, and then he goes home and we go to the tower? That way, Cyborg gets his pizza, and you make sure he isn't seriously can also scan him for any internal injuries."

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. I guess he didn't really say things like that often.

"BB," Cy breathed. "You're a genius!" Beastboy looked smug.

"I try, I try."

Robin seemed to mull the plan over. "But it would be better if he got home-"

Starfire flew to him. "Please Robin? We can get to know friend Tucker better. It is what you call a 'lose-lose' situation, correct?"

Robin gave the tiniest of smiles. "It's a 'win-win' situation, Star." She looked embarrassed. I glared at the two, specifically Robin.

"Well, Star you have a point." he looked at me with an unreadable expression. "You up for pizza with us, kid?"

"Tucker," I ground out. "And fine."

Cyborg seemed to jump for joy.

"Yes! Now we can get some meat lover's pizza!" I smiled.

"Awesome-wait, where's my PDA?" Cyborg looked at me as if I had five heads.

"A PDA? In 2014? Dude, times have changed. You gotta get some better tech. Those things are only for like, taking notes."

I glared at him. "Uh, no, it's not. It's handheld, so I can take it everywhere, and I messed with it so it's fire-proof, water-proof, impervious to physical damage, and has a built in radar system for GPAs and stuff. I built in internet, an alarm system, and even made the graphics clearer. I jailbroke it in about 10 minutes, gave it Apple and Android apps, and put in a microchip in case I lose it. This thing is a portable supercomputer."

Cyborg looked at me with wide eyes.

"So," Beastboy said to no one in particular. "Cy found his long-lost brother?"

Cyborg put his arm around me, and walked me into the pizza parlor. "This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." he laughed.

"So, Friend Tucker, my curiosity is bursting. Please tell me: where did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?

I tried to process the questions as fast as I could. "I'm from Amity Park. I came here by car. My favorite color is probably blue, and yeah, I definitely want to be your friend." I smiled widely at her.

Robin looked at me with distaste. Beastboy looked scared.

"You're from Amity _Park?" _He whispered. I nodded, confusedly.

"Yes. Why?"

Beast Boy looked at me with wide eyes. "Amity Park is one of the most haunted places on earth! I hate ghosts!" I looked at him, amused.

"Why? Scaredy-cat?" He glared at me.

"I'm a shape-shifter. Ghosts and animals don't really get along. So that must be why I feel-" he cut himself off and rubbed his neck, embarrassed. I looked at him with confusion.

"You feel what?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed quickly. "Nothing. I feel… like our pizza should be here soon. He he!" He looked guilty. I shook my head, and took a drink of my soda.

"Well, I hear they have a cool meta over there. Danny Phantom, right? I wanna meet him!" Beastboy was practically dancing in his seat. I clenched my drink.

"Yeah. Half-ghost, half human. And I hear his parents are former ghost hunters. Must be interesting." Raven said.

I didn't even notice how clenched my grip was until my cup cracked. Beastboy was in the line of fire, and his costume and face were covered in Fanta.

"Dude!" he groaned. "I just got this cleaned!"

Robin and the others looked at me in confusion.

"Was there something not agreeing with you in your drink Friend Tucker?" Starfire looked concerned. I put a smile on my face.

"No, I'm fine."

Robin looked at me with something akin to satisfaction on his face. "Don't like Danny Phantom?" My smile got tighter.

"I never said I didn't like him."

"You wouldn't react like that if you liked him," Robin pressed.

Forget Hero worship. Now I officially didn't like this guy.

"He's fine. I don't really know him," I lied. Robin looked at me skeptically.

"Alright. Wel-" he didn't finish, because the pizza finally came.

Cyborg and I had finished a whole pie in about 5 minutes. The others were still finishing their second slice.

"Dang man!" Cyborg said. "You can chow down!" I laughed.

"You too!" I hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"You're pretty cool, you know that?" I smiled, and suddenly had a great idea.

"Cyborg, you should come to the meat expo with me!" Cyborg couldn't talk for about three minutes. Then he looked at me like I'd given him Christmas.

"HELL YES!" He high-fived me. "We can go in the T-car!"

"T-car?" I asked, confused.

Cy's smile grew, and the others groaned.

"Well, the T-car is-" Raven put a hand over his mouth.

"such a boring topic that you feel the need to brag to everyone about," she said with annoyance.

She looked at me, and something passed through her features.

"Why don't you come to Titans tower so Cyborg can just show you the car?" I choked on air. Go to Titans tower?

"Raven," robin warned. Raven shot him a look.

"It's fine. Trust me." They seemed to have a mental conversation that Robin lost.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Come by on Saturday, around 11. When's the meat expo?" She said the words with a barely noticeable cringe."

"Sunday" I answered.

"Just enough time for you guys to talk about it. Can we go now?" Raven said, looking at Robin.

"Yeah. It's getting late, anyway." I looked at the clock, and nearly screamed.

"Crap." I muttered. "I have to go now guys; I was supposed to be home like, 2 hours ago. Bye!" I jumped out of my seat and left.

Raven POV

The guy was weird, I'll tell you that.

When we crashed into him, we should've had to take him to the hospital. Cyborg is not that light, and the smack his head made did not sound good. He shouldn't have been able to get up, but he did.

That was only one thing.

His aura was strange. It was impossible, but he was dead. Or at least, supposed to be. I don't know what was going on with my powers, but they said the living, breathing guy in front of me was not alive at all. His aura shone blue and gold.

Second, he seemed to have a problem with Danny Phantom.

From what I read about the halfa, he was liked by all the teens and most of the adults. The teens basically worshipped him. He was the captain of the local football team and Amity Park's golden boy.

Tucker seemed to dislike him, for some reason. He also didn't like Robin, and the feeling was mutual.

As he ran out, I looked over at a silent Beast Boy. Cyborg had talked enough for both of them tonight, but a quiet Beast Boy means that something is happening or something is wrong.

"You feel weird about him too, don't you" Beast boy looked over at me, startled, and nodded his head.

"He feels weird...unnatural. My animal instincts don't like it." Despite what a lot of people thought, Beast boy had his smart moments.

I kept looking at the door he had ran through moments earlier. Something was telling me that Jump City was about to get much more interesting.

Tucker POV

I got home at around 9:00.

"Tucker? Is that you?" Came Mom's voice.

"Yeah." I walked into the living room to see her pacing the floor, looking worried.

"Tucker! Where were you? The grocery store is just down the corner!" I felt guilty immediately.

"I'm sorry mom, I ran into some friends." Literally. But I didn't tell her that.

Mom's visage changed from a mask of worry to complete joy.

"Oh, ok! Just let me know when you're going out with friends. Maybe they can come over sometime!" She smiled, took the groceries, and went into the kitchen.

I shook my head. It had been a really strange day.

**Let the Bromance begin! **

**Tucker/Cyborg bromance-literally my favorite thing in the world right now. Almost as much as Robin/Danny as brothers. **

**But I digress.**

**Um...I really like white Raven. So, if her costume sounds weird to you, it is. It's staying that way for now. **

**Let me know what you think! Sorry if you thought that them meeting would be more action-y (i sorta thought it would be too. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not writing the story, the story is writing itself.**

**Let me know also if the Titans are OOC. I wanted them to be as canon as possible, but I haven't watched the show in a while, so.. yeah. **

**Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. **

**It's weird...I've actually never made as many chapters in one month than I did last month. It's been pretty great. **

**Thanks to ethiopian1987 (are you actually african? Because you are about to become my best friend here! lol jk) drpinkiedash, and pandalord20 (panda power!) **

**Onto the reviews!**

**Jetafray Angel-it's cool! Don't worry about it. Lol I always looked for Tuck/Cy bromance, and there was none, so I decided to do it myself. It's working out pretty well. **

**Supersta126-Thanks dude! When I pictured Tuck meeting the Titans, I wanted him to have a different reaction to each one. And it's funny that you mention DOOM, it's actually in my plans. **

**Silver Crossbow- Thanks! Tuck and Cy will have plenty of interactions. I'm happy that you like it also.**

**drpinkiedash-Oh, you don't have to do that! I was actually disappointed that no one ever had Tuck/Cy bromance because it's awesome and so fun to write. Thank you for reading =)**

**Slenderbrine-I don't want to spoil anything, but keep Danny in your mind. Lol wanna know something cool? I've already hinted at Tuckers name. You already know what letter it starts with. =) And thank you. Your review made me insanely happy.**

**Disclaimer: Okay...I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, or Avengers. I do own my original characters and this amazingly complicated plot. **

**Okidoke, enjoy the story!**

Sam POV

Now that I knew Tucker wasn't here, I was seeing all the places he should've been, and what he should have been doing.

At school, on the meat line. At the electronics store, for new tech. The supermarket, because the kid pigged out on junk all the time.

At the beginning of the year, the teachers asked me where Tucker was, and I said he probably was skipping class. Danny told me about a week into school.

Why didn't he tell us he was leaving? We were supposed to be best friends. The trio.

How could he leave us like that? Was that why he was avoiding us? I mean, he never talked to Danny or me over the summer.

Jazz refuses to talk to me or Danny, and even Mr. and Mrs. Fenton look sad. There's a gap where our best friend should be, and Jazz won't even tell us where he went.

Tucker, where have you gone?

Tucker POV

By Friday, I was hearing voices.

Let me rephrase that. The whole week, I was excited for the meat expo. I didn't care about school, Dorin, or anything. Mom wondered why I was so happy.

But at the same time, I swore I kept hearing someone call out to me.

For example, on Monday, while I was walking home from school, I thought I heard someone calling out to me. The back of my head was buzzing, like it had when I first encountered Danny in the park.

Because I knew that weird feeling came with ghosts, I kept to myself for the rest of the week. But the feeling still persisted. Someone was watching me.

On Friday, as I was briskly walking home from school, I heard it again.

It was like, whispering, where I couldn't make out the word, but I knew someone was calling out to me. It was a language I didn't know, but I _knew _it somehow. I shook my head and walked faster, determined to get home and blast some music to keep the buzzing and weird feelings away.

The whispering got more loud, and more urgent. At this point, I was probably sprinting, but I didn't care. The whispers were turning into shouts in my head.

I skidded and turned the corner to what should've been my street.

Guess what it was? Not a parking lot, not a tunnel.

An alleyway.

Don't you hate when main characters in horror films and movies always go for the secluded, closed in area instead of outside to safety and others watching? It annoys me. I mean, you could either go into the abandoned house and be killed, or you could turn the corner and be in a sunny neighborhood.

I felt like that main character.

I was about to close my eyes and wait for certain death, when a voice finally cried, "Do you know how long it took me to finally get you alone?! Honestly, I'm not going to kill you. We just need to talk."

I lowered my arms and looked up to see what looked like a teenage guy, about 17 or so, with messy black hair and shocking violet eyes. He looked annoyed and confused.

He would've been like any other kid I could see in class, except for the fact he was floating.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The buzzing in my skull was too much. But I already knew the answer.

He laughed. "My name is Arian. We have a lot to talk about Ala-I mean Tucker. Come on."

He began muttering, and I realized why I understood his whispers before. It was Esperanto. I cram learned it with Sam and Danny.

As his chants grew louder, the world seemed to fade away, and the ring on my finger buzzed.

_Kaptu al ni la mondon de Animura. _he chanted, over and over.

_Kaptu al ni la mondon de Animura. Take us to the world of Animura. _

The world exploded into color.

Have you ever played those videos games where the graphics are so good that your breath is taken away? It's like, life-like, but still contains that otherworldly quality that makes it absolutely amazing?

No? Well, I guess that's my inner nerd talking.

But the place that Arian took me was just like that, except even better. The trees looked too green, the sky a dreamlike blue. The air was dense with all unique creatures, and everything seemed to be alive.

Arian led me to a waterfall, and shot into the air. He began hovering and looking at me quizzitively.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Why have I seen this place before? What am I doing here? Who are you-" He put his hands over his ears.

"I can't answer that many questions at a time! Dang, even Mai is less pushy." He seemed to think in his head.

"Let's see...You are in Animura, or the Spirit World. You've seen this place before because spirit dreams take you to where you think you should be, or where you need to be, yada yada yada. You're here because you are a spirit. And right now, I need you to fly up this waterfall with me."

Animura. I guess this is what Clockwork was talking to me about. It wasn't like the ghost zone at all, far from it. I guess I couldn't base any of my supernatural expertise off my experience with ghosts then.

Arian snapped fingers in front of my face. "Focus! We have to fly now."

He must have seen the bewilderment on my face.

"Listen Tucker, you need to fly. For some reason, you're the only spirit who maintains their humanoid form and only does human actions. You can do _cool _things now. And there's also that fact that you should be using your other form more often. Unless you want to, I dunno, implode or something."

I nodded dumbly, but I didn't want to turn into that form. I wanted to keep up the human facade that I had maintained for the past months. I wanted to pretend that I was still normal. The last time I was in that form, I pummeled my former best friend.

"You didn't know what would happen the first time," Arian said, reading my thoughts. "Danny did deserve it also. Now that you know how it happens and what happens, you can work on controlling it." I was a little scared to ask this guy how he knew about Danny. He was a little strange.

I remembered what happened during my fight with Danny. I found the cool part in my soul, and let it spread through me. It encased my body, and by the time I opened my eyes, Arian was looking at me in shock.

"Well, I didn't expect that." he looked at my costume in confusion, then pouted. "When I became a spirit, I didn't get a fancy suit. All I got was… never mind. Let's go." He soared ahead, and I just managed to fly/hover after him.

We got to the top, and I could see a cave. Arian dropped to the floor and went inside. I didn't know how, so I floated inside the cavern.

The place was bigger than I expected, with a plasma TV, a mini fridge, a 4 poster bed, bean bag chairs, and I window overlooking the water. A door (_how in the world did a door even get there?) _shut behind me.

"Welcome to Casa dr Arian," he boasted, "or as I like to call it, Casarian. Never seems to go too well with the ladies, though."

For the second time in 5 minutes, I asked, "Who are you?"

Arian chuckled. "I'm Arian, co-leader of the spirits with Maisha, and your guardian spirit."

I looked at him, confused. This guy couldn't have been older than me by a year. "Guardian? You look like you're seventeen."

Arian's smile grew wider. "When I was alive, Clockwork and I were best friends. That's how old I am. I even got him to do me a favor and show me your timeline. Up to present day only, of course." I'm sure my eyes were wide in shock. I fell to the ground. I forgot I was even flying.

"But enough about him." He jumped into his bed. "I usually watch over all the spirits with my sister, while the other elders take up the new spirits and teach them. You, however, intrigued me, and I had to step in for your case."

"Intrigued?" I questioned. Arian nodded.

"Yes, intrigued." His eyes grew darker. "First of all, the way you died means that Vortex is getting stronger."

"But Vortex is one of the strongest ghosts," I said. "He was always strong." Arian shook his head and looked away.

"Vortex...used to be one of us. He grew bad and became a ghost. Which sucked for us, because he was the only spirit who could control all four elements."

I snorted. "Sounds like a line out of Avatar." Arian looked annoyed.

"That blasted show...ugh! I'll never hear the end of that. _Everyone _and their mother watches that show here. It's annoying. I'm glad it ended."

I laughed. "You know there's another show just like it, right? The Legend of Korra." Arian put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Great." He sat up abruptly, and looked me in the eye. "I'm getting off topic. Okay, we were talking about Vortex. We don't like to talk about him here, but since he caused you to become a ghost, Mai wanted me to watch you closely, to see if anything was weird with you. Which there is, so-"

"Hold on," I interrupted. "What's 'weird' about me?"

Arian looked at me confused. "Well, first off, you never change your form. Spirits are free beings: we can't stay controlled or subdued for long, which is a blessing and a curse. You, however, do it without even noticing. Second, you never use your powers, which goes back to the first thing. Our element flows through us."

"This is just like the book I read," I said. Arian grinned.

"I put that book in your library so you would find it. But anyway, you don't change your form, you don't use your powers, and you are cut off from the rest of the spirits. I'm surprised you haven't gone ghost already." The phrase 'gone ghost' left a sick feeling to my stomach.

I tried to change the topic. "You're an elder spirit, and you're my guardian. So you probably chose my spirit name, didn't you?" He nodded, grinning wildly.

"Yep! Guess what your name is!" He was bouncing up and down. I shrugged.

He kept smiling. "Alastor. It means 'avenging spirit' and you have this whole 'revenge and avenge' vibe." I raised an eyebrow. After a couple of seconds, he relented. "Fine! I'm a huge Avengers fan, okay?" I laughed at him for at least 2 minutes. He coughed and changed the subject.

"Since I'm your guardian and mentor, I'm supposed to help you mentally and physically. You have to learn a new language. To get into Animura,unless you have a teleportation device like your ring, you need to do the chant in our official language, Esperanto." I looked up, confused.

"But I know a ghost, Wulf, who speaks Esperanto. He's a ghost." Arian smiled.

"Wulf is..different. Mom was a spirit, Dad was a ghost. He speaks Esperanto but lives in the Zone." I nodded. I was getting less and less surprised by things.

"You already know Esperanto, which is good. Physically, I help you with your powers.

But, because of your situation, you have to stay in the human world. That's fine, but I need to see you more often, or you have to find someone to help you on Earth, which is unlikely." I nodded. Arian played with a Rubix Cube on his nightstand.

"Last thing. Usually we, meaning all spirits, can tell what element a spirit controls just by looking at them. So first lesson." He jumped off the bed and spread his arms out. "What element do I control?"

I looked at him in bewilderment, knowing that I would never be able to get this answer. But something picked at the back of my mind: the squareness of his shoulders, the way every breath he had came out in a big exhale of air, and his sturdy stance on the floor. Then I smacked my head. It was right in front of me. The brown glow around his body jutted out, just like rocks.

"Rocks." I said out loud. "Earth." he grinned and nodded. A couple rocks began to spin around his body.

"Nice job," he said. "You can usually tell by the glow a spirit exudes, or their aura, the element a spirit can utilize. I control earth and all it entails." The rocks dropped, and for the first time, Arian really looked at me.

"Why aren't you glowing?" he said, confused. I looked down at myself, and just saw my 'A'. I looked regular, except for the suit. I thought of the light turning itself on inside of me, and soon my soft white aura was back.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" I said, folding my arms. I turned to see Arian with his mouth wide open. His eyes were wide and he looked like he had been struck in the face.

"This is not good," muttered Arian. "This is _so _not good." I looked at him confused.

"What? Do you want me to turn it off?" Arian shook his head, gesticulating wildly.

"No! Don't do anything. Just.. do me a favor, okay? Come outside with me, down the waterfall." I was confused, but I did as he asked.

As we were going down, Arian pushed me into the waterfall. I couldn't fly, and I tumbled to the water.

This is probably a bad time to mention that I didn't know how to swim.

I was expecting to drown, or even crash into land, but I was standing. I looked up to Arian, and he looked shocked, confused, and sad.

I looked down at myself and immediately knew why. I was standing on a whirlpool of water keeping me afloat. I wasn't getting wet, or even feeling the water. It just supported me.

"Tucker," Arian whispered. "You have the same aura Vortex did."

He looked away from me, towards the horizon, and all energy left his body. "This means...you are a wielder of all four elements."

**Hear that? That's the sound of me bending canon rules. **

**Wulf is a half spirit! Yay!**

**I made up my OC's personality while watching Spongebob...There's a reason why he's so strange. **

**I probably just made the catalyst for Sam-bashing reviews...Yeah. **

**Tell me whatcha think. I have my final exams coming up soon, so if I drop of the face of the Earth for a bit, you know why. **

**Anyway, this is sorta filler-y. But you learn Tuckers Spirit name, and now I can get on to the more actiony, plotty parts. (those two aren't even words)**

**See ya later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much guys! Sorry it's been so long. I'm done with exams! I (Think) I passed them all. If you're one of those people who believe all American kids are just lazy bums who are stupid, let me tell you, I worked my butt off this year. Not all of us are McDonald-lovin, ignorant people who only care about themselves. **

Disclaimer: Bearbert is actually Jazz's bear in DP. So, I don't own it.

**Jetafray Angel- Yeah, when I first started planning this I kept thinking of Avatar, so it had to come in somewhere. Tucker is the Avatar lol. A Danny/Tuck confrontation sounds awesome to me, and so does Hero!Tucker. But for now, more Badass Tuck. **

**Supersta126-Avatar was and still is my favorite show. I watched that show every day religiously for a while. So when I heard there was a spin-off series I was super excited. The problem was...it wasn't as good as the first. I liked Legend of Korra fine, but Avatar will always be better in my eyes. The whole Tucker and Arian scene made me realize Arian is actually an awesome character. **

**Yoagil Izneal-Thank you thank you thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style. And I do enjoy cookies very much XD **

**Slenderbrine- Thanks. Funny that you mention his parents...you're not reading my mind, are you? **

**Silver Crossbow-Arian **_**is **_**kinda cool. I hate when FF authors make so many OCs that I feel like I'm reading a whole new story unrelated to the fandom, but Arian was important. It's pretty fun writing about Sam and Danny in this way XD. **

**kat-you still manage to impress and scare me with your reviews. Yeah, I'm not about a powerhungry greedy Tucker. **

**drpinkiedash-thanks for the cookie!**

**Andy Nonomous- You really threw me for a loop when you talked about Terra...I had forgotten about her. **

**SamtasticV2.0-we can only hope Danny gets some sense slapped into him (again). **

***Unless you're a guest, I'm just gonna start replying to your reviews by PM. That took waaayyy too long. **

Danny POV

Sam and I were getting something to eat at the Nasty Burger. She got a salad, and I picked away at my burger.

Tucker would be devastated. He would've eaten the thing in seconds.

Then again, Tucker is hundreds of miles away in Jump City.

You may wonder how I know that. See, I may have done a bad thing.

I broke open Jazz's diary and checked. Sure enough, she had a whole page on it.

_Flashback:_

_While Jazz was getting groceries, I snuck into her room and checked the third drawer next to her nightstand. There, under Bearbert, was a small brown book with flowers. Jazz's journal. _

_I cracked it open and started to read. The page fell open to where I needed to be. It was bookmarked with a picture flipped upside down. _

_September 7_

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe Sam and Danny! I really want to shake some sense into him! How does he not see what's happening! Tucker is gone! His best friend! His brother! All he cares about is being a hero and sucking face with his girlfriend. _

_Tucker came by a couple days ago. He gave back everything we had given to him and said he was moving. I couldn't believe it. It was awful. He looked so sad and lonely. Tucker is usually upbeat, annoyingly so, and seeing him so depressed made me stop in confusion. _

_That's when he said Danny didn't want to see him. That really puzzled me. I mean, Danny and Tucker have _always _been friends. I don't think I can find any of Danny's childhood photos without Tucker there. It just didn't make sense. _

_Tucker said he was moving to Jump City. He always wanted to go there, to see the Teen Titans. I remember buying him a poster when he was 15. _

_But now he's gone. For a day or so, I thought of what I knew. Tucker's body language screamed lost and alone, and he said Danny didn't want to see him. _

_There was one conclusion. Danny had somehow led Tucker to leave (or at least want to)_

_I studied Danny's behavior for the next couple of days. He's barely home, and when he is he's making out with Sam or hanging out with the football jocks and cheerleaders! I'm trying to find the shy, nerdy and annoying boy I know is my brother, but I don't see him anymore. All I see is a guy drowning in his popularity.__ I'm afraid Danny is turning into a stranger. _

_I've been ignoring him. If he doesn't snap out of it or realize Tucker's gone, I will confront him. _

_Love, _

_Jasmine. _

_P.S You know what's really weird? Tucker practically looks like a football player now. He looked so much taller and buffer! (I don't know what that kid has been doing, I haven't been gone _that _long. ) I wish we were just joking around like in the past._

_I turned the picture over. It was a picture of a seven year old Tucker and a nine year old Jazz at a carnival. Jazz was holding a new bear that Tucker had won her. _Bearbert. _Tucker was holding a toy phone keychain Jazz had bought for him. They stood shoulder to shoulder, or shoulder to chest since Tucker was pretty short. He pouted up at Jazz because she was taller and Jazz put her hand on Tucker's head. She was in mid-laugh. _

The whole letter was serious, but I laughed at the last thing. Jazz was probably exaggerating. Tucker was too in love with his PDA and technology to ever exercise.

But then again, I haven't seen him in awhile. Things _could _change.

He probably doesn't even care about Sam and I anymore.

Tucker POV

It was the big day, the day that I had been waiting for all my life. I had trained long and hard for this moment, and I was ready.

I was dressed in a shirt that said 'Meat is Neat' and jeans.

"Tucker! Come downstairs; we're going to eat soon!

I ran downstairs and found my mother by the stove. I walked over to her.

"Let me help you," I said.

She looked at me surprised as I took the pack of bacon from her and fried it myself. I whistled and flipped the strips with a spatula.

"Someone's in a good mood," Dad commented. I looked over at him in disbelief.

"Dad, today's the day of the meat expo! It's gonna be epic." Dad looked at me, betrayal shining in his eyes.

"You mean you're going to the meat expo? How did you get tickets? They sold out like, 7 months ago!"

I smiled. "Early birthday present from Jazz." The bacon was ready. I flipped the strips of heaven one more time, and put them on a plate. When I walked outside with the plate, Dad already had his fork and knife ready. I served the plates and sat down.

Dad chuckled. "That is one good woman. She's a keeper." I choked on my food.

"Dad! That's weird! I've known her forever! She's like my sister!" Dad looked at me with a sly glance. I could tell he was going to say more, but Mom stopped him.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun at your meat expo. Where is it?"

"Iz 'bout fwenty mintz frm her," I mouthed over my bacon.

"Tucker! We can't understand you. Talk with your mouth empty," My mom chastised.

"It's about twenty minutes from here. In Santa Barbara." Mom looked at me confused.

"I thought it was around here! How are you getting there?" I grinned wider.

"One of my friends is driving me there." Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this friend?" I rolled my eyes.

"Cyborg." Mom dropped her fork.

"Cyborg? As in Teen Titans Cyborg?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends. He's coming too." Mom sighed.

"Alright. But I do want to meet your friends later! And don't forget, family dinner tonight." I nodded. Mom always stressed family times and dinners. We had one true family dinner every week.

"Alright Mom." I glanced at the clock. "Oh crap, I have to go!" I kissed Mom on the cheek, said bye to Dad and left.

Yesterday had been pretty weird;Arian had told me I was basically the chosen one, then told me he had to talk to his sister and took me home. He went from playful to shocked in like, twenty seconds.

"_Tucker, do me a favor," Arian said solemnly after he teleported me back to my house. _

"_What?" I asked confused, and slightly scared. All the color had left his face. _

"_Please, I can't watch you that often. I have my duties here and the people count on me. But...for your world's sake and ours, please, don't go ghost. You have a good heart, I can see that. It's one of the reasons you became a spirit in the first place. _

_You have so much power, and so much potential. I wish I could take you as my apprentice." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I will try to teach you as much as I can. Change into your other form as much as you can; it's imperative that you balance both forms. I put some books in your room for you to use. _

It was 10:50; I was supposed to be at the tower by 11 and it was three miles away.

I would never make it in time.

Looking left and right, I decided to take good use of Arian's advice. I had no choice. I walked into the alley.

I concentrated on the feeling I had when changing. The coolness spread over my body. By the time I opened my eyes, I was in the blue and black suit that was growing more familiar. I jumped up and flew high enough that I wouldn't be too noticeable. I rocketed to Titans Tower.

The air was cool on my face, and I realized that the view was amazing. If this is what flying really felt like, I never wanted to touch the ground. It was terrifying and exhilarating.

I spotted Raven standing by the dock, which I raised an eyebrow at. Why was she here when Cyborg and I were going to the expo? I landed a little bit away from her and changed back. Then I jogged over to where she was.

She seemed to sense me before she saw me. As I was about to open my mouth, she turned and gave me an unreadable stare. I was suddenly uncomfortable. It was like she was scanning my soul.

"Hi." She said shortly. It was a little chilly, and I was surprised she was wearing her same white leotard. Didn't she get cold?

"Hey," I said warily. She was kinda creeping me out.

"Cyborg is off on a crazed frenzy," Raven explained, as if reading my mind. "We can just fly to the tower."

Fear trickled down my spine. Did she know I could fly? Did she know I was a spirit?

Something like confusion passed through Raven's eyes.

"I'm going to use my magic and fly us over. Hold on. This might get a little cold." Her eyes flashed, and a sudden wind I couldn't feel seemed to flutter her cape.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted. Immediately, I felt a warmth like no other. It was like those times when my mom used to hug me when I scratched my knee, or hot chocolate during the winter. Even though I was encased in black and white, I felt like it was an aura of color. I didn't know what she was talking about when she said cold. I felt like I was in the best blanket of my life.

The water rippled underneath us, Raven's dark blue hair fluttered in the wind like a flickering indigo fire.

"So," I shouted. Raven looked over at me, almost annoyed. I gulped surreptitiously. Looking into her piercing amethyst eyes, I suddenly could not think of any words.

"A-are you a meat fan too?" I asked nervously. Raven snorted.

"If by fan you mean the crazed lunatic-like way Cyborg reacts to meat, then no." And with that, she turned back to looking at the looming Titans Tower.

I couldn't say anything else (not that I wanted to) because we had landed. As soon as Raven and I touched ground, the warmth left, and I found myself shivering slightly.

Raven gave me another long look.

"Come on," she said finally. "The Garage is at the back."

With that, she started walking.

Despite Raven's cold welcome, the rest of the house was rather happy to see me.

Mostly.

Robin was nowhere to be found, and Beastboy seemed to stay in the corner watching videogames and sneaking glances at me. I didn't know what his problem was.

Starfire was overjoyed.

"Friend Tucker! Welcome! I take it you are here for the convention of the meat products?" Her green eyes sparkled. I smiled. Starfire was literally the cutest thing ever.

"Yeah Star, I'm here for the Meat Expo. Can you show me where Cyborg is?" She opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off as a huge force slammed into me.

"C'mon Dude! Stop talking to Star and lemme show you the T-car!" With my somewhat more sensitive hearing, Cyborg's booming made me wince. I put on a smile and tossed him off me. I shot up, much to Cyborg's shock.

"Let's get started!" Shaking his head, Cy lead me to the garage.

As we got inside, he told me, "You're a strange kid, you know that right?" I smirked.

"More than you know."


	9. Chapter 9

The meat expo was AMAZING.

I saw so many costumes it was insane. Hot dogs, hamburgers, beef patties-everything. There were debates over sausage vs. beef, the importance of meat in every meal, and even a vegetarian vs. meat lovers panel.

The best part of it were the free shish-kabob stations.

By the time the expo was over, Cyborg and I could barely move. We had eaten enough meat to supply a factory.

"Dang man," Cyborg groaned. "I think I should've stopped after clearing out the 5th hot dog station." He grabbed his stomach and burped.

We stumbled back to the T-Car, and Cyborg put the car on autopilot.

"Dude, that was awesome! I wish there was another one here."

Cyborg shook his head. "Expo stays at a location only once." I nodded reluctantly.

"Besides, the next one might be in creepy town." I turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Creepy town?" Cyborg shrugged, then looked at me.

"Yeah, sorry. They want to do one in Amity Park, and that place freaks me out. But this one would be halloween themed so, I don't know."

I mulled over what he said at I looked ahead. Would I go back to Amity for a meat expo? I don't think so. It would be too weird and-

My eyes grew wide, and I suddenly shoved Cyborg. "Take the car off Autopilot!" I shouted.

He turned to me, startled and confused. "What do you mean? I don't se-" He cut himself off as his eyes grew to saucers.

He flipped the autopilot switch off and swerved to the side. A girl stood on the side of the street, teary-eyed and shaking.

The T-car was seconds away from hitting her.

She had blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Her thin arms were clutched around her books tightly. She seemed to be a schoolgirl.

Cyborg was still frozen. With a gasp, the girl ran from the street, onto the sidewalk, and soon became a figure in the darkening distance.

All the excitement seemed to leave Cy's body in a rush. His face was a cross between disbelief and disappointment.

He suddenly turned to me.

"How could you see her?! My radar stretches fifty feet, and you knew a _minute before me!_" I gulped. This wasn't looking good.

"I-i don't know," I said lamely. Cyborg sighed and put his head in his hands.

"So BB wasn't kidding," he muttered, more to himself than me. "Terra is alive."

By the time I got home, I was tired, confused, and not hungry at all.

The third one came as a shock to my parents. I told them that I spent so much time eating meat I was full. They believed me.

I trudged upstairs and closed the door, locking it silently. I flopped on my bed and tried to focus on something, _anything._

All my mind kept coming back to was: Who was that girl?Why did Cyborg look like he saw a ghost?

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to go crazy.

For the second time that day, I felt the air beneath my feet and the wind in my face. I felt my thoughts just blow away. Jump city was so...sleepy at night. Compared to the regular bustle of people and the frequent villain on the loose, the city was quieter. Couples laughed quietly on the street holding hands. A group of friends just left a club. A stray cat padded away from an alley. Everything seemed stable. _Safe. _

I smiled and stopped to float in the air. The stars and moon never looked so used to always talk about the constellations he could find in the sky while flying, and I used to tell him that they looked the same, from ground level and 10,000 miles up.

But I was wrong. Things change.

"I take it you plan on staying here for a while," a droll voice sounded. A let out a shriek (a manly one, mind you) and turned to see the Titans Tower, and a floating empath.

"I didn't see you there. Sorry," I backtracked. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you? Better yet, _what _are you?" At this, I choked, and rubbed my head.

"I'm T-Alastor, and I'm a spirit. I'll just go," I began to fly away, but a hand stopped me.

"I'm not one to usually do this, but sit down. You seem troubled, and your emotions are screaming at me." I looked around nervously, and sat down. Raven still floated above me.

"You're a spirit, and you can fly. You can do this too," Raven pointed out. I chuckled, and tried to hover while sitting.

Somehow, I managed to rotate 360 degrees and smack my head to the floor.

I heard a quiet chuckle, and looked to Raven in shock._ Raven laughs_?

She still had a smile on her face. "I see you're a new spirit." I blushed and nodded.

"Okay. Now that you're right-side-up, we can talk."

I felt nervous talking to Raven, and I glanced towards the water. I had so much on my mind since I came here.

In watered down, mysterious sounding version, I talked about Danny and how scared I actually am that I'm dead. I told her about how I've been trying to keep it a secret from my parents and how I feel like a freak, even among spirits, and I had just figured out I was one. I didn't even know _I _felt this way.

When I was done, Raven flatly said, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Your friend is in your past. You can move on with your life...um unlife. Also, it may take some getting used to, but being dead isn't as awful as you think. It's another part of you, Alastor, a new book in the series called your life. Your parents are your parents, they may not understand. But you shouldn't let that stop you from telling the truth. Would you rather they found out from you, or by catching you doing something?" I sighed. She was right.

"So, is this like, a therapy session?" I joked. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"No. I hate therapists." I laughed at her confession.

"You're acting like one." Raven shook her head.

"Therapists lie to you to make you feel better about yourself. They coddle you. They tell you what they want to hear for a check, and let you cry on them for a bonus." I nodded slowly.

"Ohhhkay. Well, thanks." I jumped up and hovered in the air. She stood up and waved me away.

"Next time, learn to harness your emotions. You're a spirit. Balance is key." I nodded sheepishly and flew away.

I had a smile on my face.

**Yeah, I split the chapter up, for anyone who was wondering. **

**Raven is OOC! But other than that, I loved these chapters. **

**Lemme know whatcha think. **


End file.
